


When All Hope Is Lost

by Caine



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Hurt, Kids, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Rape, Romance, Self-Harm, Spear, Tribe - Freeform, Violence, bigguns, jack grows handsome, littluns, ralph cries a lot, roger takes over, stick sharpened at both ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caine/pseuds/Caine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story that is about to be told is the one where the ship never comes, and so the children are left to fend for themselves, Ralph still trying to escape the wrath of Jack. But at some point you can't run anymore and have to submit to your destiny. Now both Jack and Ralph have to learn to live their lives on the Island all over, as things are about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like wolves in disguise

Hello and welcome to my story, this story is a rewritten take on my story that was posted on another page a long time ago, so I hope you enjoy.

Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own, unfortunatly.

Now ENJOY, and bring popcorn?

**Chapter One**

Like Wolves In Disguise

  

The once blue skies turned grey, as thick smoke filled the air surrounding the island. A fire had emerged out of nowhere, and was now spreading rapidly. Soon most of the western part of the island was covered in ravenous flames. Screams were heard, children pleading for rescue... But none of that mattered now. It was over.

Ralph ran through the burning jungle as quick as his aching feet would carry him.

His body was broken from fatigue and dehydration, to the extend that he could no longer see nor run straight. All around him the sounds from the other children, wether it was screams or desperate cries for help could be heard. His heart beat faster and his pace quickened, as he ran for his life through the burning jungle.

What once was… is no more. The children had turned into monsters, the animals of the island. Because of Jack there was no hope left, and Ralph no longer had anyone to stand beside... no-one to back him up. They all were gone, nothing mattered anymore now that he was truly and hopelessly alone. Hunted like he was a piece of meat that was to be killed and put over the fire.

Ralph closed his eyes, a tear emerging from the nook of the corner of his eye. As he cried for the friends that had fallen, perished into the darkness that is the island.

 

[Ralph cries for his lost friends]

As he ran, he crashed into something solid and fell down among the stinging creepers surrounding his path. Ralph opened his eyes to gaze up at what he'd hit, and he was met with two pair of fierce blue eyes. The fair haired boy gasped, pushing himself slightly backwards as fear claimed him. Out from his pale pink lips, one simple word was uttered.

"Jack"

The taller boy who stood before him was dressed in his now tattered and worn down shorts, his shoes and shirt displaced to be replaced with thick lines of various colours of paint and blood mixed together. With a spear in his hand and a smirk on his face, that could almost... kill. Jack Merridew leaned down, decreasing the distance between himself and Ralph.

"Why hello there, Ralph." Jack let out a slight snicker, thrusting his spear down in the ground next to Ralph's right shoulder. He leaned over the fair haired boy, lowering his voice to utter words for only Ralph to hear. "Any last wishes before I finish you off?"

Ralph's eyes widened as the words were spoken, his body shuddering strongly as Jacks body came closer. He tried to speak, give him some sort of response, but Ralph was simply lost for words.

"I-" Tears appeared in Ralph's eyes as he clutched the ground beneath him, lowering his gaze to keep himself from looking up on the taller hunter. Jack was so close that Ralph could smell the red fluid that was smeared across his body, causing Ralph to gag in distaste and nausea.

Jack's smirk spread from ear to ear as Ralph's fear caused thrill and excitement in him, he let his hands reach out for Ralph's neck. When touching the flesh, his long bony fingers slid around. Tightened the grip slowly on the fair haired boy's slender neck. He could hear Ralph gasp for air as the passage to his lungs was cut off by his own hands.

"J-ac.." Ralph's hands clutched those of Jack that were in a tight hold around his neck, but the taller boy had him at an advantage and he could only but struggle helplessly... as the world around him slowly faded.

Jack was so fixated with suffocating Ralph that he didn't hear the creepers close by shifting, and a boy with hair as dark as his soul slowly stepped towards the scene occurring in front of him. The boy who's name's Roger moved towards Jack, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him out of his trance. He leaned forward, whispering lightly into Jack's ear.

"I see you found him... won't you let me in on the fun also, Jackie?" Roger traced Jacks ear with his mouth, giving it a teasing lick, making Jack let out a slight whimper.

Jack released the grip around Ralph's neck pushing himself up, making Roger fall backwards into the creepers behind him. This gave Ralph the chance to regain his breath, and he pushed himself away from the two boys until a tree trunk blocked his passage and stopped him from moving any further. While gasping for air Ralph lifted his gaze to look straight into the face of the red haired boy, and the fear of Jack was stronger now than ever.

Jack had tried to kill him, and Jack enjoyed it.

Roger got back up, wrapping himself around Jacks shoulders once again. tracing the painted skin as he did. "Oh common Jackie, it's just a lil bit of fun." Roger muttered, breathing heavily into the back of Jacks neck.

Jack closed his eyes, letting his mouth open slightly to let out a suppressed huff of air. His hand moved up to wrap around Rogers wrist, stroking his fingers over the tanned skin. He turned his head sideways, bumping into Rogers head as he did so. Letting out a slight chuckle,

Roger stroked his free hand across Jacks cheek, making him tremble from the sensation of the touch. Jack turned his head further so that they gazed into each others eyes, lips barely touching... Merely an inch apart, leaning in closer, closer... Until...

Rain started to pour heavily down from the sky above them.

Their connection was broken as Jack pushed himself away once again from Rogers hold, his gaze raised to the sky. Heavy dark clouds were gathered, and were now pouring heavily down on the island, the rain felt incredibly pleasant on Jacks heated flesh, and he stood there for a few seconds, just enjoying the feeling until he was pulled back to reality.

There on the ground, soaked from the rain was Ralph. He was pushed up against a large tree trunk, his eyes wide in fear and shock as he had witnessed the scene that had occurred between Jack and Roger. Jacks eyes widened as he realised he'd let Ralph see him weak, vulnerable at some point. Ralph could simply have lifted himself off the ground, and run as fast as his feet would carry him, yet... He was still there, frozen to the spot.

A few short steps and Jacks fingers tangled into the golden locks, tugging them hard with such force that Ralph screamed in agony as he was lifted off the ground by his hair.

"Shut it, scream again and I'll cut your throat! do I make myself clear?"Jack shouted at the fair haired boy, tugging his hair if possible even harder. He thew Ralph away from himself, and turned towards Roger.

"Tie him up, and we'll bring him to the caves. We'll figure out what to do with him later." and with that Jack turned and walked into the jungle that was now in a dim layer of smoke from the slowly fading fire.

Gazing at the spot where Jack disappeared Ralph blinked once before turning his focus to Roger who stood disoriented to the right side of him. Roger looked hurt, let down as Jack had rejected him. There was a long silence before Roger turned to Ralph, walking towards him in long steps. The rain still fell heavily down and the rustling sound of Rogers feet strolling towards him in the rough surroundings.

Ralph felt his body tense as Roger moved in on him, goosebumps forming on his tanned skin as Rogers hand stretched towards him, He turned his heel and off into the jungle he ran, passing various trees but he got about five feet before the weight of Roger hit him, and down on the ground he fell once again.

"No chance I'm letting you go now Ralph, you heard what Jack said, you're coming with me" Roger pulled Ralph back up, taking a hold of the fair haired boy in the back of his neck so to keep him from running away. He pushed him towards a rather crocked tree where Roger had emerged out of the bushes earlier on. He reached for something behind the tree, and pulled out his spear.

"I'm going to let go of you now, and you'll walk in the direction that I tell you to, and don't think of doing anything stupid. If you do I'll have to show you what I can do with a spear sharpened at both ends." Roger let go of Ralph's neck, pushing him forward in the direction of the camp.

And so Ralph started the long walk back to Jacks camp, where his fate were to be decided.


	2. Within Our Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part between Ralph's trial and the previous events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a boring chapter this one, I'll get to it. Write a better one for chapter 3. ;C

**Chapter 2 - Within our Reach**

They had finally done it, the plan had been executed in such haste, yet in the end it had been a great success and Ralph was now in Jack’s captivity. It had taken quite some time, many failed attempts, and at last he was within his reach. Jack had for many months been working on a plan to lure Ralph out from his hiding place, with such a big island, the places for him to hide were numerous as the terrain varied greatly. Finding him had been found to be challenging, and it wasn’t before some of the littluns had noticed Ralph around a more overgrown area on the western side, that Jack had finally been able to track him, and plan the capture of the fair haired boy.

Jack had set up a trap, a fire that was supposed to look like an accident, yet was perfectly organised until it came out of hand. Jack had found Ralph running through the smoke filled part of the jungle that was yet to be taken by the ravenous flames that were rapidly spreading. he had surrounded him, stopped in his route and surprised Ralph in his escape from the fires and… them.

  
Jack bit his fingernails, such a nasty habit he had become accustomed to when he had nothing to do, was nervous, or simply hungry for some sort of nourishment that yet was not to be found on the tip of his dirty fingers. Truth be told, Jack did it because it comforted him, it was a release from thinking of all the responsibilities that awaited him.

On his way back to the camp he got time to think, plan his next moves that were yet to be decided, his entire life as chief had been dedicated to providing meat, shelter and in the latest times the capture of Ralph. Now that he had him, he wasn't entirely sure what to do. In the back of his mind the entire scene that had occurred in front of Ralph was stuck on what seemed like a replay button, to be repeated over and over in then back of Jacks mind. Soft lips that were almost touching, a heavy breath on his skin. He felt his cheeks fluster as the thoughts of what could have possibly happened flashed in front of his eyes.

Jack groaned, kicking the nearby weeds that grew next to the visible path that had been formed while in their long stay on the island. He was angry, and he didn’t enjoy that sort of feelings. He detested it, it made him seem weak…

Jack Merridew is not weak.

While standing there, the sounds of the nearby hunters made his head turn to the sound of it, and he noticed a familiar face coming towards him. He took a deep breath, before correcting his posture and called out for the other.

“Maurice, report!”

Maurice who was getting closer stopped in his track, and gave Jack a salute before walking over to him. “Chief, most of the flames have been contained or extinguished. In total there’s 3 injured hunters with minor burn damage, and other than that two littluns have died in the fires, the bodies have not been identified as both were burned to the bones.” he ended the report and took one step closer, with a serious expression on his face.

“Did we get him this time?” he questioned.

Jacks face held a great smirk, his eyes gleamed with a new fire that could tell the story of their victory without uttering a single word.

“Gather the others Maurice, we’re heading back to camp. As for the bodies…” There was a faint break in Jack’s speach, obviously considering what to utter. “leave them… We don’t waste time on the bodies of mere littluns.” He said abruptly, and by the wave of Jack’s hand the boy moved out of the path, letting Jack pass him. Leaving Maurice behind to attend to the commands given by his chieftain.

On the way back to camp some of the littluns and bigguns had catch’d up with Jack, congratulating him on his greatest achievement so far. Jack chose to ignore it, he’d celebrate it later when Ralph was in their captivity, locked in and never to stop him ever again. Though truth be told, after he ran away from them he hadn’t really made much trouble for Jack, a littlun now and then chose to go find him, seek out a company of a more motherly figure for comfort. They could always be disciplined, a few cracks of the whip, or a day or two without water or food, and they’ll crawl back begging for mercy. Jack was their chief, Jack was justice.

After a long walk they arrived back at the caves where their camp was located, as the years had gone by, they had made the caverns and rocky surface into a supreme hideaway. They had used wood to create small cabins that were used as sleeping quarters, created sitting areas and a fire pit that blazed red still after being gone so long.

Keeping the fire alive was still a important thing, though not to be rescued like it used to.

Jack walked into one of the larger cabins that was his sleeping quarter. His was bigger and greater than the others, and held a very… personal touch to it. the walls were covered in a variety of furs and painting. the room was richly furnished, with all sort of self-made furniture that included; one bed, a table with a pair of chairs, a rack that held different spears that belonged to him and what looked like a couch. These were all the luxuries of being the chief, even after so long they still feared and idolised him.

He placed his spear on the rack, letting his finger side down the rough surface of the wood. It was one of many, but it held a special meaning to him now. It was the spear of Ralph’s capture, his victory spear. he snickered to himself, a smile spreading on his filth smeared face.

At some point while snickering to himself, Jack came to realise what the consequences of capturing Ralph would be. Now he’d have to put down a punishment, or even go as far as to kill the fair haired boy to show the others who their true leader was. If he showed him mercy, they’d find him weak and an easy target to take down.

But what would he do to Ralph?

While in thoughts, there was a faint knock on the wall of the door. “Chief, Roger has returned” Was the short message delivered, then the sound of foot steps moving away from the cabin. This was it, the moment his tribe has waited for so long.

The time of Ralph’s trial…

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, thoughts? Give me something to feed on. :D


End file.
